


Two Pieces

by reikougas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reikougas/pseuds/reikougas





	Two Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riccchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riccchan/gifts).

“ _Can you pick me up in the airport tomorrow? I might get lost, since Kaoru-kun stayed overseas and all… Please? ”_

“ _Yeah, sure, why not. I mean, it’s not like I want to or anything, ‘kay? I’m just doing it because ya asked me to. Be grateful! ”_

“ _You never change, Koga… And that’s actually good to hear. See you tomorrow, I l--- ”_

The previous night’s phone conversation was still running through Koga’s mind, specially that last part, since he hung up before saying the entire thing. Who did he think he was, leaving the great Koga Oogami like that?! Ugh, that bastard… He was gonna make him pay, for sure. But for now, Koga was just going to do what he was asked; that and nothing else. It wasn’t like he actually wanted to go, but… He felt pity, that’s all. 

During his subway ride to the airport, he checked his phone several time, to see if that asshole had texted him or even called him. But nothing. Well, it made sense, he probably had no signal on the plane, after all. Either way, he was somehow nervous, like a girl on her way to meet her first love after a long time. He shaked his head after that sudden thought, feeling the heat in his own cheeks.

“ It’s not like that at all, damn it! ”

He thought to himself, with a bright red tone on his cheek that he tried to hide from the other passengers. His pride was above all, and he wouldn’t let anyone see him embarrassed. Never. 

Finally, he arrived at the building. His legs were slightly shaking because of the nervousness that meeting his idol. His role model. His leader. Rei Sakuma. It sure had been a really long time; even if they talked from time to time via phone, their calls were usually short, and almost always discussed trivial topics. But lately, Rei has been… Particularly weird. Like if his usual self wasn’t weird enough, on the other hand. Anyway, that fact worried Koga, since he realized there was something else. Something was being hidden and he didn’t like that, at all.

He walked through the big building, looking for the exact place where Rei should come from. It didn’t took too much time to find it and, according to the screen, the flight he was coming in had already landed on Japan. His heartbeat was even faster than before, his hands started sweating and the trembling in his legs was more notorious.

“ Get a hold of yourself, damn it! It’s just the vampire bastard… Why the fuck am I so nervous? ”

No, it wasn’t exactly “nervous” how he should word it… It was more like “excited”, but he wanted to admit that at all. He shaked his head again, trying to control his semblance to look calmer than he really was.

Inhales, exhales. Okay, he was there for a single task, and that was escorting Rei out of the airport and taking him to the train station, probably. Now that he was thinking about that, he never mentioned were was he staying for that days, or why he had suddenly decided to return to Japan, when Kaoru was still abroad… But that wasn’t important at all, it wasn’t his problem. He should just mind his own business and do what he was told.

There was a lot of people and looking for someone in that circumstances wouldn’t be easy at all, to put it softly. H e stood on tiptoe to be able to look over people's heads, and that way, he thought, he would find Rei easier. After a while searching, he finally saw a peculiar hairstyle in the distance. A young man with dark, wavy hair that reached his shoulders, carrying a single suitcase. Taking a better glance he could also see his eyes; bright red eyes that confirmed his doubts: It was him. Without a second thought, his legs started running by themselves, pushing the people out of his way to reach that person as soon as possible, like if the urge to reunite with him was stronger than his pride or even his own will. 

The other young boy, when he noticed what was happening and who was approaching him, slightly smiled and did the same thing, dropping his luggage and ending up with both of them merging into a warm hug. No words were needed in a moment like that; the gesture and the tears that both of them were shedding were more than enough.

Koga, out of pure instinct, hid his face in Rei’s chest to cover up his tears, but it was useless.

“ Damn it, this is so embarrassing… Let go of me, idiot! ”

That’s what he said, but his actions showed something really different: He was, actually, the one putting more strength into the hug. Rei laughed softly, separating just enough to put his hand over Koga’s cheek, softly caressing it.

“ Koga, my dear Koga, I wish you were more sincere with yourself… But it’s okay, that’s just how my Koga is, after all. ”

He doubted, as if he was going to do or say something else, but he didn’t. Instead, he separated himself from Koga, picking up the suitcase he had dropped with the thrill of the moment, and offered his other hand, which was reluctantly taken by Koga, who didn’t have the face to look him in the eye after that effusive show of affection. Both of them walked in silence out of the building, and during the subway ride they didn’t say a word, either. But Rei seemed kinda… Weird. Like Koga had realized via calls, but now the feeling was even stronger.

“ … Hey, bastard, do you want to say something? This silence is creeping me, ugh. Also, where am I supposed to leave ya? ”

“ Oh, it’s nothing. Or at least, nothing I can say in public… Just kidding. ~ Oh, and about that… I actually thought I could stay with you in your apartment, since my parents don’t know of my return. ”

That was… Really strange. Did he really came back without his family knowing? Well, that wasn’t his problem, he thought, so… 

“ Bold of ya to assume I will let you stay in my house, duh? But fine, I don’t want to be responsible for yer death or something. Let’s go, Leon is waiting for us, if I leave him too much time alone he will bark, ya know… ”

He sighed, muttering something and then grabbing the suitcase while they walked on the way to Koga’s apartment, not much being said on that time.

“ … Come in, like your own house. But behave, ‘kay? ”

As soon as he opened the entrance door, a little dog came to welcome them, making his owner smile softly while he carried it  for a moment to pet it. Rei, on the other hand, took the freedom to access the inside, leaving his shoes on the entrance, of course, and going directly to the living room, followed not much later by Koga and Leon.

“ Hey, I’ll take your stuff into my room, and prepare the bed, wait here… ”

But before he could make a move, his hand was grabbed, stopping him in the spot.  The other person’s hand was shaking for some reason, even if it wasn’t too visible, like he wanted to do or say something, but was to reluctant to do so.

“ Koga, wait… I assume you only have one bedroom, right? I can sleep here, in the sofa. After all I invited myself and--. ”

“ Shut up, yer my guest after all. Also, tomorrow you’ll cry like a little baby and say your body hurts and stuff. Just do as I say, fine? I’m okay sleeping here. ”

“ No, no, my dear Koga… I won’t allow that to happen. If you insist that I use the bed, I’ll do it, but with one condition. ”

“ Conditions?! Ya bastard, who do ya think you are? … Ugh, just say it and I’ll think about it. But nothing ridiculous, or else… ”

“ No, it won’t be a ridiculous request. It’s just… ”

He stayed silent, doubting, and after a few seconds he  took a deep breath and continued.

“ … I want you to sleep with me. ”

That was such a sudden demand, and Koga was kinda overwhelmed. Did he really say that? Why? Was he just playing with him, as always? He was so confused, and it was obvious because of the sudden silence and the looks on his face. Rei, realizing of this and taking advantage of the grab he previously made on his hand, he pulled him towards himself, which caused him to end up falling on Rei’s legs. Both had a light blush on their faces, being it more intense on Koga’s, who couldn’t take it any longer and ended up exploding.

“ W-what do you think you are doing? Yer acting so weird! Not just today, but these last days. And now… Now you say that and do this… Are ya playing with me, Sakuma-senpai? Do you think I c---. ”

B efore he could finish th is last  sentence, he was silenced by the other, who had joined  their lips in a soft and warm kiss, while surrounding his torso with both arms to hug him, since he had realized that he had begun to  silently shed tears.

“ There, there… Don’t cry, it’s okay. Just to clarify: I’m not playing any game. I could never play with the feelings of my beloved Koga… Because I love him so much. That’s what… I wanted to tell you last time, but I was scared. After all, I’m not exactly the best handling my feelings and all of that… Even if I tried not to distance myself from the people I cherish, sometimes it’s not that easy. ”

He looked extremely serious while pronouncing that words, and that’s why Koga didn’t know exactly what to answer. It was… Kinda too good to be true but, at the same time, if it was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up at all. He wiped out his tears the best he could, recovering the fortitude before answering, with all the self confidence he could gather.

“ I… I already told you, back then in the Repayment Festival. Did ya forget, you spacey old man?! All this time I’ve been following you everywhere, without asking any question. That’s because… Because I love you! ”

There was a small silence, broken by a soft giggle. It was Rei, who couldn’t take the cuteness.

“ Ah, Koga, my adorable Koga… Does that mean you accept the feelings of this old, feeble man? I feel so moved… Come here, I want to cuddle with you for a bit. May I? ”

Koga nodded, accommodating in the sofa  in a position in which the y would be comfortable h ugging and kissing. At least until Leon interrupted them, reclaiming some attention too.

“ Oh, Leon, you spoiled child… C’mere, I’ll fluff you up too. ”

They separated a bit, letting the dog lie between both of them while they gave it the attention it wanted.

“ You two seem to get along well, that’s good to see. Maybe yer not so bad after all. Anyway, I’ll bring your stuff into my bedroom and make the dinner. I mean, if you still want us to sleep together… Ugh, never mind, just stay here and play with Leon! ”

The dinner was unexpectedly  delicious and they spent a calmed time just chatting and telling each other about what they were with their lives doing while they were separated. After that, both of them headed directly into the bedroom to get ready to sleep… Together. Just by thinking about that, Koga couldn’t help but feeling kinda… Nervous. It was the first time he slept with someone besides his family, so it was just normal, right?

Rei was already lying in bed, waiting for him, with a pajama covered with tiny bats. He couldn’t help but laugh at it, feeling in some way more relaxed to join him.  Doubting at first, but he decided to take the first step that time and hugged him under the blanket, which made Rei softly smile and hug him back, covering his face with soft kisses.

“ … Goodnight, my dear Koga. ”

“ Wait, I have… One question before that. Are we, you know, a couple of those? ”

“ If you want to, then yes… Was that all you wanted? ”

“ Yes, uhm, let’s rest for today, I feel exhausted. Goodnight… M… My dear Sakuma-senpai. ”


End file.
